Various attempts have heretofore been made on a light-shielding paper for photographic roll films. For example, British Pat. No. 1,156,302 discloses a laminated sheet manufactured by printing one surface of paper and laminating a carbon black-containing polyethylene layer on the other surface by extrusion-lamination. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,646,365; 2,646,366; 2,751,309; 2,959,492 and 3,053,779 disclose laminated sheets as shown in FIG. 1 attached hereto, where a protective layer (2) is coated on the printed surface (printed layer -7) of a paper support (3), and on the other surface is formed a carbon black-containing vinylidene chloride or styrene-butadiene copolymer layer (1a) by solvent-coating method.
A light-shielding paper manufactured by extrusion-lamination of ethylene-(meth)acrylate copolymer (containing carbon black) is described in Japanese Kokoku-Publication No. 51(1976)-49205 (which is referred to U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,218). In addition, carbon black-containing polyethylene-laminated papers are known.
However, these prior arts, especially the light-shielding papers as disclosed in said British Patent and Japanese Publication, include some drawbacks, as mentioned below.
First, these are apt to be severely charged, and therefore, when in a camera or before development the backing paper is peeled off from a film. The film suffers an electrostatic charge due to friction therebetween often resulting in the occurrence of static marks on the film.
Second, the extrusion-laminated layer of ethylene/(meth)acrylate copolymer or low density polyethylene cannot be cut or perforated well, and the polymer has whisker-like burrs which occur at the cut or perforated edge, and because of this, not only the appearance is poor but also the whisker-like polymer burrs are often cut and adhere on the surface of films.
Furthermore, the surface of the laminated layer has poor slide property, resulting in troublesome problems in the processing steps for the manufacture of light-shielding papers. In practical use, moreover, the friction between the backing paper and a photographic film within a camera, and the friction between the former and the camera or cartridge is large resulting in a high film take-up resistance.
Although the light-shielding papers of the above mentioned U.S. Patents have far better properties, a large amount of solvents are to be used in the manufacture thereof and a drying step is necessary, and thus, these are disadvantageous with respect to the cost thereof.